


Just a Dream ?!

by Nielle



Series: Live your dreams ღ [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nielle/pseuds/Nielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is kind of a One Direction story. BUT it's not only about One Direction. I think what is most important is the way they'll find each other. In every story that's the most important thing so just enjoy... <3 So Lillian ( The Main-Chara) is a normal girl. Still going to school bla, bla, bla. But her life is not the easiest and one day, after this one little Tweet her life changes but unly until that one day, that chages her whole life again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream ?!

I woke up, because my alarm clock ringed. It was time to get up for school. My last school year has started about to weeks ago. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and like every morning my Mom my Brother and my Sister were there too. I've pleased my brother do go out for 5 minutes and he went to his room, to pack his schoolbag.

After 4 minutes I've finished my shower and went to my room to search for some clothes. I've decided to wear a hotpans, which has the American Flag on it. That's the eyecatcher for today so I combine it with a simple black tangtop, a black cardigan and my beloved black chucks. I went to the bathroom again to put on some maskara and blow dry my long black hair. As usual my black curls felt down my shoulder. But I was to tired to straightening my hair like usual.

After 10 minutes I went down stairs to drink my usual morning coffe. I've looked at the clock. It was 7.30 a.m. Time to leave for school. I've walked my 3 minutes part, that I have to go alone every morning and then I met my friends. We four are always going together to school.

"Morning Lill..." My best friend Megan said and yawned cordially.

"Morning" I answered and then we all huged. We went to school because first class for today is art our all favorite subjekt. While going to school Megan and Ellie talked about some girls stuff. I talked to the only boy in our group, Loy. He was gay so I really enjoyed talking to him.

"Oh you know what I've found out?" He asks me with a big smile.

"No.... Tell and then I will know" I answered him.

"Zayn has a new Tattoo. It's a mikrofone. Oh and They are in the studions right know to record the new album. Oh and there is a new picture of Larry. Oh I love Larry but you know that and omg omg OMG...."

"Ok.... Okey Loy..... I know these thing already. First you're not the only one who is reading fan pages and second you've told me that yesterday when we you called me on Skype so... You have somethinng new for me?"

"Nope" Lorijan answered and we changed the theme. The schoolway was short anyways, so we only talked about the weather. It was raining and I was happy, that I left my hair this morning like it naturally is, because Megan and Ellie were crying that the rain had destroyed their hair.

In art lessons we started our new theme. The theme for the next half year was architecture and since I love this theme, the lesson was really interesting for me. Our next projekt is to make groups of 2 and to create a studio for our favorite band. So Loy and me are going to build a team, since we both like One Direction. But I really must say, I like theire music but all I know about them I know from Loy and sometimes it's really anoying but I learned to live with it.

Megan watched over my shoulder and sighed when she saw, what we are going to build.  
"I somehow knew it. You're freaks you know ?!?"

Loy and me watched at each other and we coulndn't hold it back. We both had to laugh about this comment and I agreed mit Megan. She went back to her seat and our teacher came to us

"What is so funny? " She asked us I answered, that we laugh, because Megan is reading our minds. Mrs. Courtnell watched over my shoulder to see the drawing I made. She noded as she saw my picture " As expected from you two. A very creative building and Lillian.... This is a very good drawing" She turned around and walked away to look at the drawings from the others.

Loy and me finished the drawing and started to talk about any stuff. We talked until the school bell ringed and we could leave the classroom. While the break we all went to our next class room. For me that meant it was time for some drama. After that I had english lessons and last but not least sports. My sport theme for the next half year was dancing so I really enjoy the lessons. Out of school I have six dancing lessons per week, even when I'm not really good at it, I really enjoy it.

 

We all finshed our last lessons and decided to go home together. At the way home the four of us talked about the lessons we had today and what we're going to do this afternon.

"I think I will stalk One Direction this afternon!" Loy said and we all laughed. He does this every day after school.

"I have a date with Josh today, because today is the day we met one year ago." Ellie said with a big smile on her face. They were daiting know for 1 month but my friend Ellie and Josh were all lovey-dovey befor so we all knew, that they are the perfect couple. He really is a nice guys so I trust him. And if he ever breakes Ellies heart, then I will break him.

"So I don't know, what I will do and what abou you Lill?? Your plans for today??" Megan asked me and I decided to simply tell them the same like every week on Tuesday " First I have Street-Jazz lessons after that I have Show-Dance lessons. At home I am going to do my homework and then I'm going to learn a little for school like every day and then I will maybe check ou Twitter and Tumblr or maybe I will read a book or somthing like this"

They all sigh and Megan starts to shaking me " Girl look at yourself. You don't have any freetime anymore you're learning everyday for school and six lessons per week are really a lot. Like this you will never get a boyfriend"

I watched at all of them and answerd " You know what?? I don't care about having a boyfriend or not. I am 17 years old now. I have my whole life to find one and now I only want to live and what I really like is to dance and I have to do so much for school. The final exams are coming and I don't want to only pass them.... I'm going to have really good marks. You will see it! So sorry guys, but I have to go now. Bye" I hugged them, turned around and walked home to do the things I've told the others, I'm going to do today. At the way to my lessons and back home I heard to some One Direction music, because it really cheers me up. I can't believe, what my friends are saying to me. It's every week the same thing. I like my life like this and I am happy and that is the most important thing for me.

After doing stuff for school and eating dinner I decide to check out Twitter. I can read later on too....


End file.
